


Louis' 23rd Birthday

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Kink, Begging, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Louis, Coming In Pants, Engagement, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Kinda, M/M, Massage, Missionary Position, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF, Small Emotional Breakdown, fleching, idk - Freeform, so much pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically about lovebirds Louis and Harry on Louis' 23rd birthday, and it's really fluffy but they also fuck for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' 23rd Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost 2 years ago. Don't judge me.

"Hey, sweetie… Are you awake?" 

Louis hums, and rolls over to face Harry. Harry smiles softly, then kisses his forehead. 

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful." 

Harry sees Louis' little eyes crack open to expose nice soft blue color. It's always a pleasure to be greeted with them. 

"Thank you, lovely." 

Louis smiles, and rests his head on Harry's bicep that is supporting his own head. Harry kisses his nose, and Louis giggles. Harry pulls Louis' body closer to his by his back. He rests hand on Louis' hip and asks, 

"What do you want to do today? I'll do anything for you." 

Louis closes his eyes to think. 

"Hmm…" 

Harry laughs, and stokes the beautiful curves of Louis' waist. 

"'Hmm', Lou? 'Hmm'?" 

Louis giggles and smiles up at Harry. 

"I don't know, baby. Just, I wanna be with you. I want to have an 'Us' day." 

"But it's /your/ day." 

"But I wouldn't be /me/ without you." 

Harry's heart flutters as Louis says it. He just loves Louis so much, and he knows he loves him all the same. 

"You're the sweetest little button aren't you?" 

Louis shrugs his shoulders, and lightly kisses Harry's cheek. Harry laughs and pulls Louis on top of him. 

Harry has Louis straddling his waist. Louis' face goes red, then he covers it. Harry squeezes Louis' thighs lightly. 

"Don't be so shy, babe… IT'S YOU TWENTY THIRD BIRTHDAY!" 

Louis giggles, and rests his hands on Harry chest. 

"I'm sorry. You just make me feel so weird." 

"Good weird?" 

Harry asks. Louis nods and smiles down at him. Harry runs his hands up and down Louis' torso clad in Harry's white jumper. . 

"Well good. I want you to feel as special as you are." 

Louis tugs on Harry's shirt lightly and asks, 

"Will you please make me eggs?" 

"Of course, babe." 

Louis gets off of him and onto the floor. Harry does the same, and leads Louis to the kitchen. 

When they get there, and Harry picks Louis up and places him on the counter. Louis giggles and watches Harry make his food. 

"Extra pepper?" 

"Yes, please!" 

Harry smiles and shakes some extra pepper onto his egg, and hands it to Louis. 

"Thank you so much." 

"No problem." 

Louis smiles sweetly, and starts to eat. Harry finds an apple, and eats it while standing in between Louis' thick legs. He giggles as Harry accidentally splashes juice from his apple on him. 

When they are finished eating, Harry takes Louis back to their room to get ready for the day. They both don't do their hair, but they wear the matching Christmas jumpers Louis got then for their anniversary last year. 

"You look so pretty in that, hun." 

Louis smooths out his jumper a bit, and looks up at Harry. 

"Really? You think?" 

"Yeah, Lou. Look so very pretty." 

Louis smiles big, and moves to hug Harry. He rest his chin on his chest, then Eskimo kisses Harry. 

"So, love, how about we watch some films and cuddle by the fire place?" 

"Sounds nice." 

Louis takes his hand and they walk to the living room. 

Harry starts the fireplace and grabs some blankets off of the couch. He puts them down, and sits next to Louis. Harry turns on the film channel and they watch 'Grown Ups'. 

Harry and Louis laugh along with the film until their sides hurt. When that film is over, 'Horrible Bosses' comes on. That's one of Harry's favourite films. Harry almost dies of laugher at the crude parts, while Louis smiles nervously and cuddles closer to Harry. 

It's almost past lunch time when the film is over. 

"Oh, great film, great film." 

Harry laughs as Louis stretchest out. He runs a hand through Louis' hair and asks, 

"Hungry?" 

"Yeah, a bit." 

"How about we go out?" 

"Okay. I can do with Chinese." 

"Yeah? We can do that." 

Harry turns off the fireplace, and puts up the blankets. He and Louis leave to the best Chinese food restaurant in London. Louis stuffs himself with so many different types of sushi, spring rolls, and many fortune cookies. 

They sit at the restaurant for thirty minutes extra just because they wanted to chat in the beautiful room. When they get ready to leave, Harry orders Louis some extra spring rolls, because he loves them that much. 

"Thank you, Harry." 

"Anything for my love." 

Louis smiles shyly at Harry. The take away food comes soon, and they leave the restaurant. While they walk, Harry holds Louis' side protectively. Although Louis' shy, he does like people to know he is Harry's. 

xx

When they get home, Louis sprawls out on the couch to relax. Harry sits down, and puts his little legs on his lap. He strokes them through his pants, and asks, 

"Did you have a good time?" 

"Yes! A great time, thank you so much." 

"Anything for you." 

Louis takes Harry's hand, and intertwines their fingers. 

"I love you…" 

"I love you too." 

Harry leans over, and kisses Louis' forehead. Louis thinks, then swings his legs off of Harry's lap. He sits up, and looks Harry in the eyes. He brings a delicate hand up and pushes Harry's hair more to right. Harry smiles and asks, 

"What are you d-" 

Louis cuts him off with a hard kiss on the lips. Harry quickly kisses back, and puts his hand on Louis' hip. Harry can't believe he is final feeling Louis' conduct the kiss. 

Louis pulls back after a bit and a string of saliva attaches their lips. Louis quickly wipes it and says, 

"Sorry…" 

"No, that was great. Thank you." 

Louis nods and smiles shyly. Harry brings Louis' head to rests against his chest. 

"Was I good?" 

"Good at what?" 

Louis looks up at Harry and asks, 

"The kiss. Did I do alright?" 

"Ah, yes. You were lovely. We'll practice so there's no extra spit." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

Harry shakes his head and laughs, 

"No, no, it was fine." 

Louis nods and rests his head again. They sit for a little while just enjoying each others company. 

"You want a massage, love? I got some more oil." 

"Yeah, sure." 

They go off to the massage room. Louis pulls off his jumper, and lays on his stomach. 

"Your back and legs?" 

"Yes." 

Harry pours some oil onto his hand and warms it up. He spreads it over Louis' tan back. He starts to firmly kneed at Louis' shoulder blades. Louis moans quietly. 

"Feels good?" 

"Mhmm." 

Harry chuckles and moves to his lower back. He massages there, then hits his jeans. 

"Can these come off?" 

"Yeah, pants also. You can massage m-my bum if you want." 

Harry quickly pulls his jeans down, then admires Louis' bum from inside his pants. He carefully pulled them off, he stared at his beautiful round bum. 

"Shit…" 

"What?" 

"It's just… very nice… up close." 

Harry has never seen Louis' naked bum /this/ close, and now he's about to rub oil on it. He can already feel himself getting hard. Louis giggles at Harry and his bum jiggles along. 

"You're silly, baby." 

Harry laughs quietly, and squirts some oil onto his bum. He quickly rubs it so it's not to cool on him. 

Harry brings his hands from his back down over his bum. His large hands barely cover the expanse of one cheek. He can feel the problem in his pants worsening. Maybe he can just rub it on the side of the massage bed, Louis won't notice. 

Harry continues to massage Louis perfect bum as he carefully ruts against the bed. Harry moans out quietly, and Louis frowns.

"Are you alright?" 

"Uhh. Yeah." 

The sound of Louis sweet voice just makes it worse. He ruts a bit harder, then kneads at Louis' flesh a bit firmer. 

"Harry?" 

Harry is to busy getting himself off that he doesn't even hear Louis. Harry bites his lip, and groans. 

"H-Harry you're squeezing really tight." 

Harry squeezes Louis' bum one last time, then comes into his pants with a strangled cry. Louis looks back at him with a confused look. 

"Harry please stop, you hurting me." 

Harry snaps back to reality and realizes he's still gripping Louis' bum. He lets go and back up a little bit. 

"Oh my god, Lou. I'm so sorry! I-I just… your arse… I could control myself. I'm so sorry." 

Louis sits up on his somewhat sore bum. 

"It's okay… You didn't you tell me you needed to get off?" 

Harry looks down and utters, 

"I thought you'd hate me." 

Louis jumps down and stands naked in front of Harry; Harry tries not to stare at his cock. Louis rests a hand on Harry's bicep and coos, 

"I'll never hate you… Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Yeah, Boo." 

"Well… You know when we cuddle or spoon, you'll bite my ear sometimes?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I sometimes get an erection…" 

Harry smirks at Louis. 

"Do you, now?" 

"Yeah… I know it's bad… And another thing…" 

"What, babe?" 

Louis covers his face and quickly says, 

"When you go to bed I touch myself…" 

Harry's jaw drops.

"But I thought you don't touch yourself?" 

"I shouldn't… But you just do something to me… I just can't help it." 

He can't even believe Louis. Him growing up not even aloud to touch any of his boy bits, is now wanking to the feeling of a simple act of endearment. Knowing he has the power to make Louis go against what he had thought was a sin since childhood… it felt good. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Yeah." 

"Every day that you stay late at work, I come home and wank thinking about you. And when I can have enough self control long enough to open my phone, I can come twice just looking at your smile in a picture." 

Louis stares at Harry with a blank expression for a few seconds, then the only thing Louis thinks to do, is kiss Harry. He stands on his tippy toes and kisses Harry's lips slowly. He goes back on the floor and Harry leans in for another one. Louis excepts it, and Harry walks Louis to the table. Louis sits on it and wraps his arms around Harry's neck to get closer to him. Harry continues kissing him and snakes an arm around his back. 

They kiss just like that for a little while until Louis starts moaning into it. Harry pulls away and looks down Louis. He can see how achingly red and hard his cock is. He pulls Louis forward and picks him up. 

"What are you doing, Harry?" 

"Shh, muffin. Let me take care of you." 

He carries Louis across the house and to their bedroom. He lays a naked pliant Louis on the bed. Louis stares up at him with his hands clasps over his cock. Harry pulls off his jeans, sticky pants, shirt and crawls over Louis. Louis looks up at him and whispers, 

"Hi." 

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis. Louis runs his hands down Harry's bare body slowly. Louis just can't imagine why he'd wait so long to go this far. 

Harry kisses down Louis' neck, but goes back up to nibble a little on his ear. Louis giggles, and pushes Harry lightly. 

"You don't need to seduce me, love." 

Harry smirks and drags his tongue down Louis neck to his nipple. He swirls his tongue around Louis' nipple then bites it to make it harden. He licks a stripe over his other nipple then rolls it between his fingers. 

"Oh, Harry…" 

Harry lets off of Louis nipples, and drags his tongue down his chest and to his light patch of pubic hair. Louis pulls on Harry's hair and asks, 

"Why are you licking me there?" 

Harry stops and looks up at Louis. He thinks then says, 

"Well… I don't know. Guess I just like licking you." 

Louis laughs and brings his hands back to his chest. Harry goes back down, and licks down the shaft of Louis cock. Louis gasps and grips the sheets. Harry looks up to make eye contact with Louis. Harry licks circles on his foreskin, then gets creative and writes his first, middle, and last name there too. 

"Oh gee, Hazza." 

"Mhm… Does it feel good?" 

"Yes. More, baby, more." 

Harry has never ever head Louis beg before. Well, there was this one time in the shower he wanted Harry to get his new body wash from down stairs when they where showering; but never any other time. 

"Is my Lou begging?" 

Louis pouts and nods. Harry maintains eye contact with Louis as he stuffs Louis' whole cock into his mouth. Louis moans and arches his back. Harry can feel his dick in his throat, but he can defiantly take it. 

He pulls off, and sucks up the extra saliva. Louis has his eyes closed and his breathing heavily. Harry rubs Louis' hips and asks, 

"Has anyone ever put their mouth down here?" 

"N-No. Never…" 

"Mm. Then I'm going to have a present for myself, yeah?" 

Louis nods absentmindedly and watches as Harry sucks on his balls. Louis bites back a moan. Harry sucks and licks at his sac until he hears Louis whimpering a bit to much. He looks up to see Louis covering his face. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" 

"Are we going, like, all the way?" 

"Only as far as you'd like. I can stop now." 

"No. It's just you're not suppose to do this until you're married…" 

"You're also suppose to do what feels like the right thing to do, right?" 

"Right." 

"Does this feel right? Being here with me? Letting me show I love you in the most intimate of ways?" 

"Yeah, it does." 

Harry slides down onto his knees in front of the bed. He pulls Louis down and whispers, 

"Then let it happen." 

Harry pushes Louis' legs up to his chest and looks at his hole. It's so pink, smooth, and hairless. But the best thing is how it's completely untouched. 

"Your hole is beautiful." 

"My bum hole?" 

"Mhmm." 

Harry runs a single pad of his finger over his hole. Louis shivers and clenches. Harry slowly licks over his hole. Louis moans sweetly and grips the end of the bed. 

"Feels good, yeah?" 

"Yeah-" 

Louis breaths. Harry rests his forearm over Louis' lower stomach and licks at him. Harry swirls his tongue around his rim and over the tiny opening of his hole. 

"You gonna let me in?" 

"Yes." 

Louis wines. Harry gets up and Louis tries to grab his arm to keep him there. 

"It's okay, sugar. I'm just getting some lube to make it easier." 

Harry gets his best lube and walks back to Louis. He's stands by his legs and asks, 

"Are you good here, or do you want to go on your hands and knees?" 

"Um, I guess here is nice." 

"Okay. Put your feet up so I can see your little hole." 

Harry says sweetly. Louis giggles, and puts his feet on the bed. Harry kneels down in front of his bum. He strokes his thighs and smiles from in between them. Louis smiles back and opens his legs a bit wider. Harry gets the lube, and pours an excessive amount onto 3 fingers. He rubs them onto Louis' hole. 

"I'm going to put my fingers in you first, so I can fit my cock easier." 

"Okay… I trust you…" 

Harry slowly pushes a single digit into Louis. Louis moans and keeps his hole relaxed. Harry slowly starts to thrust his finger in and out. His hole is extremely tight, but Harry is sure he'll love it in time. He pushes in another as Louis whimpers. 

"You alright? You're doing so good, babe." 

"Yeah, feels good." 

Harry scissors the fingers to make room for his last finger. When Louis pulls on the sheets, Harry take it as a sign to add the last. He slowly pushes it in and pumps the fingers. Harry leans back a little and say, 

"Would you look at that?" 

Louis moans in reply. 

"You took all 3 fingers into you hole. Can you believe it?" 

"N-No. It's so much." 

"Too much?" 

"Ahh. No." 

He can tell Louis is so conflicted about this all, so Harry pumps his fingers in and out for a little while, then pulls out. Louis clenches around nothing and whines loudly. 

"Shh, I'm going to fill you up. It's going to be so good, sweetie." 

"What will it feel like?" 

Louis asked as Harry lubes up his dick. Harry looks to Louis and says, 

"It'll be the best feeling ever." 

Louis strokes his cock awkwardly as Harry comes back to him. Harry rubs Louis' thighs and asks, 

"How do you wanna do this?" 

"What?" 

"Like what position, love?" 

"Oh, sorry. Um, I saw a girl in a movie like sitting on top of the man. Will that work?" 

"Of course, sugar." 

Harry moves behind Louis, and lays on his back. Louis stands and watches him. 

"Okay, just straddle me like you saw, or like when I tickle your little tummy." 

Harry says with a smiles. Louis nods and giggles. He does what Harry said, a bit self conscious because he's completely naked. 

He covers his dick with his little hand when he's straddling Harry. Harry pulls his hand away, and Louis looks away from Harry. He lets go of Louis' hands, and stokes his cock softly. 

"Can you look at me, darling?" 

Louis makes a disapproving sound. 

"Why not? I want to see your beautiful eyes, it compliments your pretty cock." 

Louis slowly turns his head to Harry, and stares down at him. 

"There's my beautiful boyfriend." 

"Harry…" 

"Hmm?" 

Louis looks down at his hard cock being pumped in his hand. Harry notices, and squeezes at the head so a drop of precome bubbles out. Harry swipes it up, and licks it off his finger. 

"I think I'm ready." 

Harry smiles and grabs his aching cock from under Louis. He rubs the leaking head on Louis' hole. Louis squeaks. Harry puts a hand on Louis' back, and pulls him onto his chest. 

"Lay on me, babe. It'll sting a bit, but it'll feel good after." 

Louis nods, and holds his breath. Harry very slowly slides the head in. He lets out a moan, and pushes more. Louis whines, and pulls himself off of Harry dick. Louis has tears running down his face as he quickly gets off of Harry. 

"Babe? Where are you going?" 

Louis rushes to the opposite corner of the room, and curls his knees to his chest. Harry gets up, and rapidly walks to Louis. He kneels in front of him and rests a hand on his knee. Louis can't even look him in the eye, he's so embarrassed. Harry rubs circles into his knee and coos, 

"Are we going to talk about this?" 

Louis sighs, and looks to Harry. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." 

"No, baby. Nothing's wrong. You're just different. But did I hurt you?" 

Louis shakes his head and let's a tear run down his cheek. 

"You didn't. It felt good when you where in that little bit, it's just I'm scared." 

"What are you scared of?" 

"My mum hating me if she found out. You hating me if I'm bad, and never talking to me again…" 

Harry moves to sit next to Louis. He leans in close to Louis and says, 

"Your mum'll never know. And you know I'll love you no matter what…Even if we stop this right now, and watch another film." 

"I guess you're right… Can we try again. You be on top this time." 

Harry smiles at him and helps him up. He walks him to the bed, and lays him flat on his back. He climbs on him, and looms over him. He kisses his lips, and moves down his body. He licks his still fully erect cock a few times, then stands up at the foot of the bed, and he pulls Louis to him by his hips, and rests his calfs on his shoulder. Louis stares up at Harry waiting for him to do whatever he does. Harry coos, 

"You look so good right now. It's unbelievable." 

Louis smiles, and Harry puts three fingers back into Louis' hole. He moans and pushes back on them. 

"See. Your hole can take it. My dick's not gonna stretch to much more." 

Louis nods. Harry uses his hand to push his cock into him. Louis moans, but gets cut off when he has an overwhelming sensation. 

"Ah! Harry!" 

Harry rubs his sides and whispers, 

"Sh sh, you're alright…" 

Louis moans brokenly, and rests his cheek on the pillow. Harry pushes in until he was all the way inside. He stops pushing and watches as Louis looks up at him. 

"Are you all the way in?" 

"Mhm… You took it all, love. I'm so proud of you." 

Louis giggles, and covers his face. Harry pulls his arms down and coos,

"Don't you hide that face. I have to see you." 

Louis smiles up at him, and clenches his hole. Harry moans loudly and starts to thrust very slowly. Louis's the one moaning now. Harry smirks, and goes in faster. He rubs Louis' stomach and asks, 

"You feel it, love? Feel it deep inside of you?" 

"Oh, yeah, Harry. It feels really great!" 

"I know, sugar… You're doing so incredible." 

Harry starts to properly fuck Louis now. He stroke his leaking cock, and stares into his eyes. Louis bucks into his hand every time he hits his prostate. Harry isn't going to last from how tight he is around him. It's dizzying. Louis groans out, 

"I think I'm going to ejaculate…" 

"Do it Louis… Ejacu-whatever on yourself. Make a mess for me…" 

Louis cries out, and comes onto his own stomach. Harry lets his cock go, and plays with the mess of come. He's so close, he just need something more. 

"Harry? Can you do it inside of me?" 

"Yeah? You want me to fill your bum hole?" 

"Please. Make me all dirty on the inside also." 

Louis' words sets Harry off. He fucks him harshly until he feels himself coming. He screams Louis' name as he fills him up. When he's done, he stays inside. He intertwines their fingers, and stares into his eyes. 

"Thanks you, Harry." 

Harry just leans over, and kisses him slowly. He stands back up and says, 

"I'm gonna pull out now." 

He slowly takes his softening cock out, and gets on his knees at Louis' hole. 

"What're you doing?" 

"Just making sure the come doesn't get on the bed." 

He licks it all up as it trickles out of his stretched out hole. He stands up, and holds his hand out for Louis. Louis takes it, and stands up also. 

"You good?" 

"Perfect." 

Harry takes them to the bathroom and they both hop in the shower. They help wash each other. Harry making sure to get all the come off, and Louis gets him clean everywhere. 

When they finish, Harry get one jumper for him. And one of his favourite extra warm one for Louis. He takes him into the living room after, and Louis sits by their beautifully lit Christmas tree. Harry gets three wrapped boxes from under there, and sits next to Louis. 

"Thank you, dear." 

"Go biggest to smallest!" 

"Okay, Harry." 

Harry holds Louis close as he opens his gifts. In the biggest box, he finds a queen size water bed Louis has been talking about for the past month. 

"Oh my god! I love it!" 

Harry smiles as Louis turns it around to read the sides of the box. 

"I'm glad you like it. We can sleep on it on Christmas tomorrow." 

Louis smiles at him and nods. He reaches for the longer shaped box. He opens it and finds a fluffy pillow. 

"We can get pillow cases to match which ever sheets we get." 

"Oh, thank you, these are lovely." 

Harry kisses his cheek as he gets the last box which contains a set if mini lavender candles for around the bath. 

"These are so cute, Hazza. I can't wait to use them." 

"Me either. You'd look so good in the candlelight." 

"You think?" 

"I know you would." 

Louis giggles. Harry lets go of Louis and reaches for a card from behind the tree. He comes back to Louis and says, 

"Oh! I missed one." 

He hands Louis the envelope, and set the little black box next to his own leg. He pulls Louis to his chest, and watches as he opens the envelope. He finds 2 plane tickets for April 9 to go to Hawaii. He looks to Harry confused. Harry smiles and picks the box up, Louis sits up and looks at him. Harry opens it toward him to reveal a silver band. Louis gasps. 

"Louis, will you marry me?" 

"Y-Yes, Harry. I'll marry you." 

Louis leans in and kisses him. When he pulls away Harry is crying. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I'm just so happy you said yes. I was scared you'd say no." 

"Baby… You know how much I love you. You're are my everything. I'm honored that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with, because you'd be the only one I'd spend it with. I love you more than anything." 

"I love you too, Boo Bear." 

Louis wipes his tears, and hugs him close. Harry nibbles on his ear playfully. Louis pulls away laughing. Harry takes the box from Louis and the ring in his hand. Louis holds his hand out smiling at Harry. He slide it onto his finger, and brings his hand up to his lips to give him a lingering kiss. 

"Thank you, Louis." 

"No, thank you. But I have a surprise." 

"Oh god, more?" 

"Yes, baby, more," 

Louis laugh. Harry pulls him into his lap. 

"I may, or may not have already planned our wedding in Hawaii for the 10 of April, but you know…" 

"Oh my god! That's why you bought us tickets!" 

"Yes. Everything is planned, and paid for. I've talked to your family, Lou. Everything is perfect." 

"I can't believe this." 

Louis covers his face. Harry laughs and kisses his head. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"How I got so lucky. Like, what? How did you keep it a secret. You're shit at lying!" 

Harry jaw drops and Louis covers his mouth. 

"Did you just cuss?!" 

"What? No, no I didn't… Harry you're corrupting me!" 

Louis jokes. 

"No, babe. I'm making you realize who you really are. And you are a dirty mouthed slut." 

Harry says with a shrug. Louis laughs and hits his arm. 

"I'm defiantly not a slut!" 

"You're gonna be!" 

They both laugh, and Louis squeezes him then moves to get up. 

"You hungry?" 

They both sit on the couch. 

"Nah. I'm just excited." 

"Mm. Do you wanna do something for me?" 

"What is it?" 

"Well, I've been dying to feel your mouth…" 

"Would you like another kiss?" 

Louis asked confused. Harry chuckles and pulls Louis' hand over his crotch. Louis gasps, and yanks it away. 

"Harry! That's what whores do!" 

"You're calling me a whore?" 

Louis remembers the way Harry was sucking on his dick not even a hour ago. 

"Oh god, baby. No! I'm so sorry!" 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and kisses all over his side of his face. Harry smirks, and turns to him. 

"How do you know I don't want you to be a whore…" 

Louis unwraps his arms slowly and looks to Harry. Harry winks, and Louis giggles, 

"Well I guess I can give it a try…" 

Louis rests his hand on Harry's bulge. 

"On a small condition…" 

"And what's that?" 

Harry's asks as he sits up a bit more. 

"I want you to tell me I'm a good person. Because if not I might freak out…" 

"Fuck… Can I call you a good boy? Or a good whore?" 

"Exactly… Just keep reminding me. I need it." 

"Yeah? What else does my good boy need?" 

Louis rubs his hand over Harry's cock. 

"He needs your penis in his mouth." 

"Oh. He needs my cock now? Doesn't that make my good whore?" 

Louis nods. Harry smirks and pushes his own trousers down. He stokes his big dick lazily and murmurs, 

"Yes it does. But it's alright because he's a very good whore, right?" 

"Yes! Most defiantly a good whore." 

"Mm. So how about the good whore sucks my cock now?" 

Louis immediately dives down, and starts to take his cock into his mouth. He goes to far down, and chokes. 

"Oh, no. You need a little help." 

Harry grips Louis' hair, and gently guides his head up and down his cock. He quickly establishes a steady speed, and lets go. Louis head goes up and down just perfectly. 

"Oh, Louis. You're doing so good. You're a good boy for me." 

Louis hums happily, and speeds up a bit. Harry feels like he's going lose it any second . 

"Louis! Fuck I'm going to come! You're such I great whore!" 

Louis goes to pull off, but Harry keeps him in place. Seconds later, Harry is coming hard into his warm mouth. He lets go of Louis head and sits up to looks at Harry with a disgusted face and come dripping down his chin. Harry chuckles, and kisses his lips. 

"Yuck, Harry!" 

"What, dear?" 

"You got your gunk in my mouth!" 

"That's the point. It's so hot when someone eats your come. Shows them you really care." 

"Sex is weird." 

Harry laughs, 

"Doll, I think you're just weird." 

Louis rolls his eyes playfully and kisses Harry's cheek. Harry smiles and coos, 

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
